


A Hole in the Ground

by shadowycat



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cozy home in the side of a hill.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole in the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for Back to Middle-earth Month on Live Journal. Basically the prompt said "draw a smial" so that's what I did. :D Colored pencil on paper

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/A%20Hole%20in%20the%20Ground_zpsvlvjytn1.jpg.html)


End file.
